Beauty and the Beast
by vivaly12
Summary: I don't know what I should put for the summary, but anyways, a basic short story about France x Canada.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Once upon upon a time, there lived a handsome prince. He had luscious blue eyes and golden wavy locks of hair. He was a greedy prince, though. That was his unfavorable trait.

One cold and stormy night, a young man with bushy eyebrows approached the prince's castle. He knocked loudly on the door.

The prince opened the door. When he saw the soaked, cloaked figure before him, he immediately cringed.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the prince asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am lost, my prince. I somehow wandered into this forest on my way home from town. It is dark and cold, will you please allow me to stay for one night?"

The prince snickered. "Why would I let a lowly peasant into my castle? Begone! I don't wish to share my belongings with anyone."

With his eyes hidden behind his hood, the bushy-browed man muttered what seemed like gibberish to the prince. The prince felt an odd feeling in his chest. He fell down to his knees and yelled out in pain.

The cloaked man smirked and revealed himself.

"Ha! Foolish prince! Of course, someone like you could never be as kind and caring as others! I, Arthur Kirkland, have placed a curse on you, as is my profession. Just remember that you will remain like this until this rose you so cherish withers."

Arthur pulls the rose from the prince's velvet coat and brings it up to face his face to smell it. Then, he placed another curse on it. Arthur dropped it on the prince's dark figure and turned around.

"Listen well, Prince Francis. If you do not find true love within a maiden or whoever, then you will remain a hideous beast for the rest of your life. In other words, you will remain like this until the petals of this rose wither."

Arthur turned and walked away with a smirk on his face. He had wanted to see Prince Francis like this for a very long time.

"Maybe that will teach you to be a kind man from now on! Ha ha!" Arthur called.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I first wanted to make a story with France and England about Swan Lake, but then, I just suddenly wanted England to somewhat become the antagonist. So chose Beauty and the Beast. Of course, France is mentioned in different pairings so this short story would be easy (not that my other story was hard).**


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"What do you want from town?" asked the brother, Alfred.

Mathew, Alfred's only family, quietly replied, "Alfred, I would only like a rose, please."

"Are you sure, Matt? I could get you something more."

"No, that is all I want."

"Well, what can I say? You love flowers and you're also tending the ones around our house."

"Yes. When I look at them, I feel peaceful."

Alfred smiled brightly. "As you know, it may take me a few days to come home, alright? So wait for me."

"Of course I'll wait for you! See you in a few days."

"You too, Matt."

Alfred walked to the stables and got on his horse. In a few moments, he rode of to the nearest town on the dirt road.

* * *

><p>After two days of buying and selling wares, Alfred started to head home. A merchant said that he would be able to get home faster by taking a shortcut through the woods to the south. Alfred thanked the merchant.<p>

Alfred trotted through the dark, ominous forest with his horse. It seemed as if the trees could come alive at any moment with their towering appearance.

After a good thirty minutes, it began to rain. Alfred squinted his eyes. He thought he saw a light. Alfred road towards it in hopes that it was someone's home.

But it was not. It was a castle sitting on a large cliff apart from the forest (sort of like the castle in Disney's Beauty and the Beast). The only way to enter it was to cross the bridge.

Alfred immediately rode his horse to the castle in hopes of staying the night. He passed through the large gates that were open wide, as if welcoming him. There was a courtyard behind the elaborate gates.

It was not beautiful at all. All the flowers were withered and vines and ivy climbed up and down the castle's stone walls. There was a stable off to the side so Alfred placed his horse there.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Instead, it creaked open. He stepped inside, peering at the dusty armor that aligned the main hall. Everywhere was covered in dust, cobwebs, and more dust.

Candles flickered quietly, and there were only a few. It created such an eerie and quiet atmosphere that Alfred would sometimes jump at the sound of his own feet against the platinum tiles.

He decided to explore the castle. He stepped onto the marble staircase and made his way up to the second floor. There was a long hallway to his left. At the end of it was a dark wooden door that was aligned with mold. Being drawn to it, he pushed it open with all his might, for it was quite old.

Another stairwell was behind the door. Alfred walked up the staircase, curious of what was waiting up there to be discovered. By the time he reached the top, there was yet another door. But this one was wide open. The room was pretty decent with its large and surprisingly clean stature.

There were faded red curtains hanging from the ceiling. There were cobwebs around the corners of the room, but it just made the room feel surprisingly more comfortable. Alfred saw nothing but a table in the center of the room, near a balcony overlooking the front of the castle.

A glowing rose floated gently in the center of the table, covered with a glass lid. Alfred, remembering his brother's request for a rose, removed the lid aside and took ahold of the rose.

"This rose...is different from others I've seen..." Alfred thought out loud.

He turned to explore more of the castle, but before he even reached the open door, a man with the hands, feet, and face of a dragon appeared before him. The man also had a tail and a pairof wings.

Alfred stepped back as "the thing" growled at him.

"You...why do you have that rose!?" The creature's voice was low and muffled with a slight French accent.

"W-what!? I-I..." Alfred stammered. His first instinct was to run. He dodged under the beast's arm and dashed down the stairs.

He heard beating wings behind him, but he didn't look behind him. Before he reached the front doors, the beast snarled at Alfred, blocking his only way out.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT ROSE!" it roared.

Alfred covered himself with his arms

in a protective way.

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I only wanted to s-stay the night!"

The beast loomed over him, thinking.

"Do you have a daughter?" it asked.

"N-no, I'm not married and I only have a brother. A y-younger brother."

"How old is he?"

"Barely eighteen."

"...I want him. Bring him to me tomorrow. If you do not, then I will find you and kill you and your brother."

"But-"

"GO!" it demanded.

Scared out of his wit, Alfred dashed out of the castle and jumped onto his horse. And he rode all the way home.

...

**A/N**

**Hey there! So a little something about France being half dragon half human, well, I looked up some stuff about creatures in French folklore. I decided on the European dragon and sort of took some reference from another anime. Please review!**


End file.
